


Finally Alone

by TheFanficMaster



Category: Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, First Time, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, based on the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: Junichi has been seeking some time alone with Minato. When Yuuhi finally vacates for the night, he gets his wish.
Relationships: Junichi Nagase/Minato Nagase
Kudos: 3





	Finally Alone

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFFICIAL FANFIC FOR THIS SERIES ON A03 BELONGS TO ME. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yuuhi living with them was starting to really piss Junichi off. Not because he hadn’t grown used to her and her antics and screaming—because he had. And she was a good friend...most of the time.

But ever since he and Minato had gotten together, since he had chosen Minato, technically over Yuuhi, Yuuhi’s attitude had only seemed to get worse. Which he could sort of understand. He had chosen his own sister over her, after all, but still--

She had acted so supportive of them at first--

And then she made it her own personal agenda to interrupt them every single fucking time that he wanted time alone with Minato. It must show in his eyes because every time he decides he wants to kiss her, ask her on a date, or anything of the sort Yuuhi decides to interfere.

And Junichi was having just about enough of it. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He just wanted some time alone with Minato. He was desperate. He didn’t care if they just sat in silence—he just needed to be with her for a little while without Yuuhi getting in the way.

But it seemed—at least to him—that whatever deity that existed finally took some form of pity on him. Because when he left his room after getting his homework done, Yuuhi was nowhere in sight. And Minato was standing in the kitchen, frilly apron on, and stirring a bowl of stew. He could smell it from his room.

His stomach growled, but he ignored it.

There were more important things on his mind right then. Determined, he stepped into the kitchen.

“Minato,” he called out quietly and she turned her head, smiling gleefully at him.

“Nii-san,” she greeted him and his heart fluttered with anticipation. What for, he didn’t really know, but--

He took a step forward. “Where’s Yuuhi?”

“Sleeping over at a friend’s house tonight. Were you not paying attention? She was all excited about it.” Minato scolded him gently, waving her spoon at him. “Nii-san, you need to listen when she talks.”

But his blood was rushing in his ears.

Yuuhi was gone. All night.

His heart jumped.

Finally.

“Nii-san?” Minato tilted her head and stared at him, turning the burner off—it must be done—before wiping her hands on a towel and approaching him. She reached a delicate hand up to trace his face and he closed his eyes, letting out the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, and leaned into her touch.

“I wanted--” He began, but his eyes drifted away from her. The longer he stared into her eyes, the more his heart began to race. He had been fighting this feeling for years, but--

Now that he had her...gods he couldn’t stop _wanting_ her.

It was driving him absolutely _crazy_.

“Yes?” She asked quietly, face falling into a serious, but wondering expression. He was silent for a few moments before he finally gathered the courage to do what he wanted to do.

He took a step forward and tilted his head, his hand resting on her waist and pulling her flush against him as his lips finally met hers.

Her eyes widened, but his closed in bliss. Gods, when was the last time he’d been able to kiss her? It must have been last month, because he couldn’t even remember…

Minato’s eyes slowly softened and closed, her breath leaving her as she pressed up against his chest, returning the slight pressure of his kiss.

His hand on her waist twitched. He wanted--

But he had to hold back--

His eyes snapped open.

No...he didn’t. Yuuhi wasn’t here. And they were...he and Minato were...unless Minato didn’t want--

His hand twitched again, but before he could decide what to say, what to do, she pulled back from the kiss, eyes still closed, and rested her head against his chest. He stared at the ceiling light, heart pounding as he considered what to do, cheeks slowly reddening.

After so long of not being able to hold her like this, having her in his arms was almost too much.

“Nii-san,” she spoke after a moment, eyes opening just the tiniest bit as her cheeks flushed. But she was smiling. “--Your heart...it’s beating so fast.”

“A-Ah...” Damn it.

She pulled back to give him a shy smile and he swallowed, desire welling up inside his belly as his hand slowly raised from her hip to her face, brushing a lock of brown hair from her eyes.

“Minato...I...”

_Fuck. I’m so deeply in love with you._

When had he pressed against her again, pulling her tight against him as his lips sought hers? She gasped, hands grabbing onto his shirt, but he barely noticed--

He tilted his head and—her mouth shyly opened for him. He startled himself by letting out a quiet moan, but she swallowed the sound as their lips moved together.

A hot press of tongue and heat burned inside his belly, traveling up and down at the same time.

He pressed her back against the counter, his hands pinning her against it even as she arched up, pressing herself against him--

He trembled, the feel of her making his heart race, making the desire spike higher. A trembling hand raised to run through her hair and then he pulled back for a moment only to attach his mouth to her neck. She gasped and arched against him and his breath hitched against her neck as she rubbed their hips together in the process—a hot rush of pleasure darted downward and he closed his eyes with a heady moan. “M-Minato...”

“Ni….i...san...” He pulled back to look at her—her lips were swollen from their kisses, plump and pink. Her cheeks red and eyes glazed over, chest heaving--

Without thinking about it, his hand raised and---slowly began to trace the curve of her breasts. Her eyes fluttered closed and she arched her back, pressing her breasts against his hand.

His heart skipped. That was as much of permission as he was going to get.

He’d always wanted to touch her like this--

Gently, he started to rub at her breasts, leaning in to kiss her again. This time, he didn’t even try to keep it chase—his tongue met hers and a spike of heat pooled between his legs that made him tremble.

_Minato...Minato…_

He couldn’t remember ever being this turned on in his life. Porn, magazines, touching himself, nothing could compare to the sweet arch of her body against his or the feel of her nipples under his thumbs. After a moment he pulled back, reaching around her to undo the ties of the apron.

It fell to the floor and his hands went back to her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. She trembled, gasping and throwing her head back—and then he leaned in and attached his mouth to the nipple through the fabric of her uniform and the way she grasped at his arms only made him harder.

“Nii—Nii-san--!”

He suckled, eyes closing, and he wanted nothing more than to make her come undone. What would she look like, what would she taste like--

What would she feel like around his cock?

Spurred on by that thought, his hand slipped between them, darting under her skirt to cup between her legs--

He could feel her _throbbing_ against his hand as he squeezed her—she was _soaking wet._

“M-Minato...” He pulled back, eyes intense as they found hers. “I...I want...” He pressed against her, his hardness pressing against her skirt. She whimpered, calling out for him in a whisper.

“I want...I want you...I want to be...in...inside you...” He trembled, lips traveling up her neck as he rolled his hips against her, beginning to rub her panties at the same time. She rested her head against the counter, staring up at him with hazy eyes--

And then she reached down and hiked up her skirt. He gasped, unable to help himself as he watched her slowly and surely push her panties down. They reached her thighs and then fell the rest of the way down, caught by gravity. Slowly, she spread her legs for him.

The pulse of his arousal was growing stronger by the second, but he was overcome with a _need_ he didn’t know he had.

He wanted his tongue inside her.

He grabbed her hips and lifted her up onto the counter fully. She squeaked and opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing--

And then let out a moaning sob as his tongue ran up her slit before moving downward again, pressing inside her as he spread her with his thumbs.

“Nii----Nii-san--” She moaned, rocking her hips against his mouth—one hand kept hold of her skirt while the other buried in his hair. He didn’t mind it, even as she tugged a little--

He darted his tongue in and out, eyes closing as the taste of her flowed through him. Pulling back slightly, he eagerly lapped at her folds, pausing when he found her clit. He thought for a moment, remembering some of the magazines he’d read talking about it like it was some magical pleasure zone, and then dipped his tongue against it.

“Nii----Jun...ichi--”

She threw her head back, yanking at his hair, and suddenly he knew. He had figured it out.

He _attacked_ her clit with his tongue, rolling it against it while rubbing the edges with his thumbs. Her legs were shaking and she wouldn’t stop bucking against his mouth. It was hot, everything was hot...her breathing was spiking, growing faster and harsher--

She suddenly yanked on his hair and arched her back off the counter, shaking hard and _pulsing_ against his tongue as hot wetness gushed from her center. He moaned quietly, enthralled by the feeling of her cumming against his tongue, and slowly pulled back.

She was dazed and shaking, her hand barely holding onto her skirt. He stood back up and reached down to unbutton his fly with one hand, giving himself a firm stroke with relief once the heated skin of his arousal met the cool air. His other hand—reached between her legs and pushed two fingers inside of her.

She practically screamed, writhing against him as he arched his fingers upward and _rubbed_.

She was cumming again in seconds, sobbing from the intensity of it even as he pulled his fingers back.

She was still cumming when he pushed inside her.

Her slickness, her heat, it engulfed him inch by inch. His breaths hitched, feeling her _pulse_ and _quiver_ around his cock and it had slid in so easily, breaking her virgin barrier in one smooth push.

He pinned her to the counter, his mouth meeting hers as he slowly began to pump himself in and out of that tight heat. She cried out into his mouth, but he swallowed the sound, arching and rolling his hips desperately—yes, yes finally, he was _inside_ her, she felt so good, he loved her so much--

He wanted to pleasure her, wanted to see her make that face again as she came around his cock.

Pulling back from the hot kiss, he panted against her lips as he arched his hips, rubbing deep inside her with every movement. “M...Minato...” He gave a moan half gasp as she _clenched_ her muscles around him and _pulsed_ and he knew she was going to cum again.

“Come on,” he whispered, pressing kisses against her face and then her neck when it strained too much to lift his head. “Please,” he whispered, “I want—I _need_ to feel you again, please--”

_Please_.

His hips met hers over and over, his pace going rapid and he was reaching so deep it felt so hot and--

She sobbed and cried out loudly and he moaned long and hard as she came around him. He almost didn’t want to move, wanted to just-- _sit still and feel it_ but he was so desperate, so desperate to cum, to fill her—he needed his release--

“Minato,” his breath stuttered, but he forced himself to continue. “I’m...I love you so much...I...”

His breathing sped up and then he was _there,_ falling into it with the intensity of dying, writhing his hips against hers as he pulsed and quivered with pleasure.

There were tears in his eyes as he lowered his forehead to hers. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he really had needed this closeness with her, wanted to become one with her--

She reached up with trembling fingers, tracing the path of a tear down his cheek. He was crying, he was actually fucking crying after making love to her--

“I love you too Nii-san,” she whispered, and their lips met again, just a slow languid kiss this time as the heat in their bellies slowly cooled.

Carefully, he pulled his hips back, allowing himself to slip free from her. She moaned and he blushed, but rubbed her cheek gently. “Okay?”

“A little sore, but...” She smiled shyly. “...Now I just...feel...so _empty_ without you inside me.”

Fuck.

He groaned and buried his face in her stomach. “Don’t...don’t say that. You make me wanna do it again.”

“Nii-san,” she paused for a moment, gripping his cheek. “I _want_ you to do it again.”

They made love three more times that night before going to bed.

They forgot completely about the stew.


End file.
